


MINECRAFT EPIC UNOFFICIAL SEASON 3(FINAL SEASON)

by smil0076



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, minecraft epic
Genre: but i don't see the latest episodes as canon anyway so, this was written before pewdiepie came back from his early 2020 break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smil0076/pseuds/smil0076
Summary: After a long break, Pewdiepie goes back to visit his Minecraft world, Broland, to check on his many pets and his frick chamber, but when he had come back, the sight was unbelievable...
Relationships: pewdiepie/sven (pewdiepie's minecraft series)(just slightly)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The King Has Returned

Pewdiepie came back to his Broland after a long break. He was looking so much forward to seeing Sven, Joergen, Ulla Britta, Bengt and the other pets again. Though, when he came back, the sight was indescribable. His beautiful Broland was no longer the little corner of the world with his huge house, nor were the pets anywhere to be found. Everything looked much more... sad. And gray. Pewdiepie stepped inside what was left of his house and all he could find was his redstone under the floor. His chests, his tools, all of his belongings were nowhere to be found. How could this be?

He felt something sharp poking him in the back. "Hey! Turn around, stranger!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Pewds turned around to see who was talking to him. It was a villager. A villager with a spear who was dressed in a very strange yellow and blue uniform. He didn't believe his eyes. "Come with me!" Shouted the villager and poked Pewds with his spear once more.

Pewds didn't really have any other choice. His weapons were gone and the villager was wearing a way too strong armor. He followed with the villager over the waters to Sven's doghouse, that looked a lot different from how he left it. It had become a lot bigger and more secured with villagers on every floor and in every tower. The doors to the house opened up and the villager forced Pewds inside. He was showed into a huge 'throne room' with a familiar face at the end of the room.

"Oh great dictator, we've found this strange person in-" The villager was interrupted by a bite in the arm from the so-called 'dictator'. The villager cried out in pain from the hard chomp in his arm. "YOU ABSOLUTE BAFOON! Let that man go immediately!" Shouted the dictator. The villager stepped away from Pewds, moving away the spear with him. No way. Could it be...?

"SVEN!" Screamed Pewds in joy and embraced his wolf in his arms. Sven hugged back. "Where have you been, Pewds? I was afraid that you'd never come back!" Said Sven happily and shortly after moved away from the embrace of his bestie. He looked towards the villager and pointed towards the door angrily. "LEAVE ME AND THIS MAN ALONE." Sven commanded angrily. The villager left the two men and slammed the door behind him.

Sven looked up at his friend. "There we go, finally some privacy." Sven said with a smile and walked towards his throne, that was more like a pillow than a throne. "Why were you gone for so long, Pewds? I've been worried sick, you bastard." Sven said with a grumpy expression. "Sorry, I've been in need for a break and I never got to let you know properly and... what happened to Broland? Why is it such a mess?" Pewds asked in confusion. Sven kept up the big smile. "Since I am and will always be your very best friend, I decided to look after Broland while you were gone! See? I kept your fricking champer going!"

Sven pointed towards the big hole in the mountain. "I expanded it, so now it's 70% bigger than when you left it! I even created our own little civilization, so now it truly IS a Broland. Aren't you proud?" Asked Sven with a wagging tail. Pewds wasn't sure if this was nice or weird. He patted Sven on the head with an uncomfortable smile.

"Where are the others? Joergen 3, Flip Flop, Bengt, Feigii, Ulla Britta? Are they ruling Borland with you somewhere else?" Pewds asked curiously. Sven stopped wagging with his tail and looked towards a door at the corner of the throne room. "They... were causing trouble in your kingdom, so I, y'know, imprisoned them underground? Don't worry they're getting fed!" Sven said quickly to make sure that there was nothing to worry about. Pewds didn't understand, though. How could the other pets be causing any trouble? If there's one word that describes all of his pets it's the word 'polite'. They'd never mess up his wonderland.

"Can I see them? They must miss me." Pewds asked with a smile. Sven shook his head hard. "No no no! You can't! They're, umm, HAVING A NAP RIGHT NOW! All of them! So it's best that only the two of us catch a bit up, okie dokie?" Sven said with a smile. Pewds hessitated with answering. He definitely didn't wanna wake up he's other pets right now, so he nodded.

"Great! You tell me what's been going on at your place, and I'll be telling you what's been going on while YOU were gone. To the dining hall!" Sven shouted and ran to another huge door not far from the throne. Pewds followed with him, wondering if his other pets were okay.

.  
.  
.

Underground, deep beneath the surface, was a huge prison with more than 4.000 prison cells. One cell even had multiple prisoners in it. An example is the cell in the darkest end of the underground prison. In that was a cat, a fox, a chicken and a horse. They sat there in heavy misery. "What do we do?" Asked the fox with a squeak. The cat comforted the fox gently. "We have to wait. Our master, Pewdiepie, will someday come and overthrow Sven. We all know how much that wolf cares for him." She said calmly. The chicken spoke up. "I'm sure that Pewds can fight Sven and release us!" He said confidently. The horse didn't say anything. He sat and was aggressively thinking of a plan.

The fox started to cry. "We've been waiting for so long! Can't take it anymore! Waaahhh!" Cried the fox out into the cats fur. The cat gently patted the fox on the back. There was no hope for these animals, that once were Pewdiepie's pets. Ulla Britta, the dotted cat, stood up. "Everyone, we can't just sit here and wait for our master to come for us. We have to escape and wait for him to-"  
Suddenly Joergen gasped while looking at a black box in the air. It said 'Sub2pewdiepie12' was online. He neighed in joy. "He's back! He's here He's come back!" She shouted while kicking his back legs around everywhere. Feigii yelled up to him. "Can you stop kicking the air with your back legs and enjoy this moment with us like a normal animal??" He asked in annoyance. Bengt was now crying of happiness instead of sorrow. "Pewdiepie is back online! Yayy!" He said, jumping around while squeaking happily. Ulla Britta didn't believe her eyes. "He's... really online again." She muttered to herself.

"Okay, he's back online, what now??" Asked Bengt with a little squeak. Joergen stopped jumping happily and just stood there, thinking for a moment. "We... wait here. He might've already been captured by one of the guards on patrol." Joergen said calmly. Ulla Britta nodded. "Yes. And Sven might tell him where we are, considering how much that wolf loves him." She said with a huff.


	2. A Slice of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewdiepie is having a nice, welcome home snack and a drink with his old pal, Sven, who was been looking after Broland ever since he left.

Pewdiepie sat with Sven at a surprisingly small dining table with a glass of whiskey in hand(and paw) and a slice of cake. "So, Pewds, tell me what you've been up to! You couldn't possibly be gone for so long and not do anything." Sven said, taking a bite of his cake. "Well, I moved to Japan with my beloved wife? And I've been traveling a lot. Besides that, I've basically just been relaxing a lot." He said, before taking a sip of his glass of whiskey. Sven nodded with a serious expression. "I see. Well, I hope that you've been enjoying your break." Sven mumbled quietly, before swallowing his mouthful cake.

"As you can see, Pewds, I've been taking care of your world while you gone. I've been fighting raids, build homes for the villagers, who I've personally trained to be soldiers, fought in wars, and I've won EVERY. SINGLE. ON OF THEM." Sven said, leaning over the table, wagging his tail aggressively. Pewds just sat there, staring in surprise at his pet wolf. "That's... incredible." He said. There wasn't really any other word that could be used. Unbelievable how a single little wolf could become a dictator and warlord. "I know right? I've been finishing off all the stuff that you didn't get to do back then, because you were so busy with fooling around. If you didn't show me how to work with red stone back then, I would never have been able to craft this world till perfection!" Sven barked before taking another bite of his cake.

Pewds got a lot more uncomfortable from that speech. "What do you mean... 'perfection'?" Pewds asked in suspicion. he didn't really like that description of this newer Broland. Sven kept wagging his tail. "You wanted to commit war crimes with me, right? You wanted to conquer this place, right? You wanted to rule this world with me, side by side, RIGHT?" Sven asked, getting louder and louder by every word. 

Pewds didn't know how to answer. Sven didn't seem to be able to take no as answer, so Pewds decided to lie. "S-so that's what you meant by perfection! I-I was just slightly concerned about how I wanted to conquer this world WITH you and not you all alone. I-I'm just upset over that." Pewds said, nervously waiting for Sven's reaction. Sven's eyes went huge and he looked way more shocked now. "What? Oh no! I-I-m so sorry, Pewds! I should've thought it through!" Sven yelled in genuine fear. Pewds smiled.

"It's okay, really! Besides, there's not really anything that you can do about it. I'm... glad that you finished my job while I was gone, thank you." Pewds said, avoiding Sven's eyes. Sven wagged his tail again and sighed in relief. "That's good. Hey! I've already made sure that you've got a room to sleep in! And I brought all of your inventory in chests in there so you wouldn't be staying in that old ruin of a house. While you're checking out your room, I'll be fixing up your throne, so you can sit with me as we are the dictators of Broland! And the tailor is already very busy making your uniform. Come with me!" Sven got down from the table and howled. Two guard villagers appeared. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Sven commanded, and as soon as that commando was given, the guards started cleaning up the table.

"They're aware of the punishment that will come if they don't do as I say." Sven said happliy and opened another door that lead to a staircase. Pewds awkwardly followed with his wolf while watching the guards cleaning up the table in less than a minute. When they both had walked through the door, Sven shut it hard behind them.

.  
.  
.

The sound of a metal cart could be heard in the distance. Feigii stood up in excitement. "Oh thank Water Sheep it's finally lunch time. I was about to DIE of hunger. See? My health bar is really small." He said, pointing at his own health bar. Joergen huffed at him, while thinking very hard. Feigii spoke up angrily. "That was rude, y'know. I'm telling the guard!" Ulla Britta jumped to Bengts side, trying to settle things down.. "Y'know, guys, if you don't behave we won't get any food. Remember what Sven said." Said Ulla Britta before cleaning herself with her tongue.

Bengt squaked angrily. "Sven can, can...! Frick my butt!" He shouted with the tiniest growl. Ulla Britta patted Bengt on the head. "There, there, buddy. You wouldn't want that nasty wolf to ever do such thing to you." She said with a smile. Joergen was looking out through the cell pipes, waiting for his friend, Pewdiepie, to come and save him and the other pets.

Suddenly, the guard who gonna feed the animals, came with their weath, steaks, fish and water. "Lunch time, guys. Also, Sven won't be attending your torture today. He's having visitors." He said, placing the bowls on the ground.   
Feigii started munching on his wheat. Joergen looked up curiously. "Sven is having visitors? Let me guess, it's a human man." Joergen said, in a calm tone. The guard looked away snootily. "I don't answer questions from prisoners." He said with crossed arms. Bengt looked up. "H-hey, dude, we just want to know who's hanging out with the dictator." He said, shyly hiding behind Ulla Britta. The guard shook his head.

"The dictator has commanded me to not share that kind of information with the likes of you." The guard said, while turning around, looking like he's about to leave. Joergen then got an idea. "What if the information you shared with us could save Broland?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

The guard looked over his shoulder and then turned around. "What do you mean by that?" He asked in confusion. Joergen stood up straight. "I'm saying that if I'm correct about who the guest there's hanging out with Sven is, ALL of Broland will be free." He said confidently. The guard hesitated by saying anything, but then gave up. "So if I tell you who the guest is, I won't have to fight in war anymore?" The guard asked nervously. Joergen nodded. "Exactly. Who is this guest?" Joergen asked with a smile. The guard sighed. "The long waited second dictator of Broland, Pewdiepie, also simply known as Pewds. He arrived earlier today and was found in the ruins of his old home. Sven has taken him to his bedroom and will later today show him around here in the area. After that, Pewdiepie will be tucked in by Sven himself. Please don't tell anyone that I told you this, good luck with saving this kingdom." The guard said and ran away as fast as he could.

Ulla Britta meowed in fear. "Sven's got Pewdiepie! Oh goodness..." She said and cuddled into Bengt. Feigii smiled. "Look on the bright side, Smitta Fitta. Pewds will be shown around! That means he will go down here to us soon, and then he will realize how much of a monster Sven actually is." He said before having a bit of wheat. Bengt looked up. "Oh yeah! That's right! Let's wait till then, guys!" He said happily, laying on his side, closing his eyes with a smile. Joergen was unsure of the whole situation. He knew how oblivious Pewds was, and how much he loved Sven. Love truly makes the man blind.

"We can only hope for that." Joergen mumbled, looking into the wall, thinking hard about freedom and the rescue mission Pewdiepie must be planning. Feigii was already done eating his wheat. "Is there any wheat left?" He asked of genuine curiosity. Ulla Britta shook his head. 

"No more food for you, dummy." She said in a tired voice and closed her eyes as well. Feigii looked up at the horse. "Goodnight, Joergen. And goodnight, everybody!" He said with a tiny peep before falling asleep with the cat and the fox.


	3. Time For Some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewdiepie get's followed to his bedroom, and Sven gets confronted by his rival, Joergen.

Sven and Pewds were walking up the stairs until they reached a very special door. It was decorated with blue and yellow paint, and a sign that said, 'dictator Pewdiepie, second leader of Broland'. Pewds gulped after reading those words. He really didn't expect to Sven to have taken his invitation of world domination this seriously. Sven took out a small key and unlocked the door with it. When the door opened, the sight was unbelievable. All of his chests, tools, minerals, crafting table, and everything were in that room. He even had his own blue bed with a yellow P on it. It was... absolutely incredible...!

Pewds took a step inside the room with sparkles in his eyes. Sven stood behind him with his tail wagging like crazy. "Do you like it?? I remember the way you like your home, so I got the guards to make this room exactly as you'd want it to be. See? I even remembered your chest system!" Said Sven and ran over to the chests. It was true, the system was just as it should be. Pewds couldn't believe it. The whole room was exactly as he's always wanted it to be. "This is amazing...! Thank you, Sven!" Pewds said happily and looked into his many chests. Nothing was missing from them! It was exactly as he left them.

"Now that I've shown you your room, you should get yourself some rest before I'm taking you on a tour around my, I mean, OUR area. Have a good nap, Pewds!" Sven said with a smile and walked towards the door, but stopped. 

"Wait a minute!" He said and walked back to Pewds, and handed him a key. "Here's the key to this room. You can come and go here whenever you want." He said with a bark and then quickly left the room. Pewds was left alone in the comfortable big bedroom with anything he could wish for. "I'm not okay with being a warlord with my wolf, but this room is epic." He mumbled to himself and flopped onto the bed.

Sven was walking down the stairs, through the throne room and to the underground prison door. He walked down the high stairs to a door that lead to the many prison cells. He ran and ran till he reached the darkest, deepest corner of the underground prison. "Hello, guys." Sven said, proudly looking into the cell where the other pets were. Surprisingly, they were all asleep, I mean, almost all of them. Only Joergen was awake and stared angrily at the wolf. "You fed them a sleeping potion?? You asshole!" The horse shouted, stomping on the floor with his massive hooves. Sven backed a bit up. "I was hoping I got all of you. I can't have my beloved master and partner in world domination finding you and freeing you, because I know for a fact that he loves you all deeply, so he would be conflicted emotionally." Sven coldly said.   
Joergen sighed and stood calmly again. "He's a good person, Sven. He knows what right, and being a warlord is NOT it. He's not a violent maniac, like you are." He said down at the wolf. 

Sven growled at him. "Just you wait. I'll make sure that you and the other pets never get to see Pewds, or the sunlight ever again. You will all rot up here in this very cell. Have a good nap, peasants." Sven turned around and walked down the hallway. "Pewds would never agree to murder innocent people with you, Sven! He's a nice man!" Joergen shouted in the distance. Sven ignored it. He was convinced that Pewds loved him AND the idea of ruling Broland together.

.  
.  
.

After a nice, long nap, Pewds was fully refreshed and ready to look around the area. He got up, packed some stuff from his chests into his inventory and left the room. He locked it with the key and walked down the many stairs. Sven stood in the throne room, waiting for his bestie to arrive and go for the walk with him. The big door the the stairs went up and Pewds almost come out making a triple front-flip to the thrones. Sven jumped up and down in excitement with a pair of lunchboxes in a bag on the floor. 

"Hi, Pewds! You ready for the tour?" Sven asked with excitement. Pewds nodded and clapped himself in the inventory, to show that's he's got everything needed for a trip. Sven nodded and took a lunchbox out of the bag. "This one's for you. I got my personal chef to make us both some delicious chicken wings with sauce to eat later as dinner later. Come one!" Sven ran to the huge front door and opened it.

The gamer and his wolf friend were walking through the very wide war-zones that in the moment were peaceful, since Sven has won every fight with an enemy so far. "And here is the most used war-zone. The place where we fuck up some bitches." Sven said, stepping on a half broken skull in the ground. Pewds looked around, wondering exactly where they were. "Who exactly are... 'some bitches'?" Pewds asked. Sven sat down and wagged his tail. "Raiders of course! Those are the people we fight! Oh , also some douchebags that didn't wanna pay taxes or soldiers who don't do as I command. Y'feeling me?" Sven asked with a happy smile. Pewds uncomfortably gave a thumps up.

"Great!" The wolf jumped up and kept on walking with his bestie. Pewds followed with him, in fear of upsetting his psycho pupper.


	4. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewdiepie gets shown around in the new and 'improved' Broland, and while looking around, he bumps into and old friend.

After they wandered for a while, they came to an area filled with deep holes. Sven let out an excited howl. "This is the place! Come!" He shouted and ran at high speed towards some similar designed redstone machine. Pewds followed him.

The whole area was apparently a weapon testing field. Catapults that Pewdiepie himself had made. Amazing! Sven had reached the top of a hedge and took out a block of TNT. "Remember when we used to do this, Pewds? We had so much fun!" Sven said and placed the block and the redstone that activated the catapult. The bomb got fired HIGH up in the sky and down FAR away from where it got fired. BOOM! A nice, loud explosion was heard in the distance. Sven howled happily. "That was awesome! Wanna fire off one more?" Sven asked, already holing another TNT block in his paws. Pewds shook his head. "Why don't we... look more around? You told me that there was a tailor who was making my uniform?" Pewds asked, hoping that they didn't having to cause more destruction today. 

Sven thought about it for a moment, but then nodded with a smile. "Okie dokie! Let's go!" He said and put the dynamite away. Then went out wandering once again towards the tailor that lived in a small house at a little village. Sven opened the door with a loud bark. The villager, who seemed to be a tailor, who was busy with fixing a uniform that was on a mannequin, looked up. "O-oh! Mister dictator! The uniform will soon be finished I promise!" The villager hid behind his sewing machine.

Pewds walked over to the uniform and admired it. "Looking good. Though..." He said quietly, but the tailor was already over him. "What does it need? I'll give you whatever you want, dear dictator Pewdiepie of Broland." The tailor said, bowing politely. Pewds stood up in surprise of how submissive this man was, but didn't leave him hanging for too long.

"Well, it'd be nice if my uniform had a few medals on it? And I want a hat. A cool-looking one!" Pewds said, making finger guns at the tailor. The man nodded and looked for a pattern that he could use to make the hat that Pewds requested. Sven looked up at Pewds with a wagging tail. "So, now that we've checked out most of the place, maybe we could go and eat our-" Before Sven could finish asking his question, Pewds asked him something important. "Where's Svenson?" He asked with a smile. Sven's tail stopped wagging immediately. He looked up with a blank expression. "Svenson? My son?" He asked, tilting his head, looking genuinely curious. Pewds nodded with a smile. "Of course! Who else? Is he somewhere in the area?"

Sven started looking nervous and was quiet for a moment. "He... he passed away a month ago. He got too close to an enemy's bomb and he... kind of blew up." Sven muttered, not seeming to wanna talk about this. Pewds looked shocked at the answer and kneeled down to his wolfy pal, and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sven. Let's hope that Water Sheep has welcomed him in the fields up above." Pewds said with a comforting smile. Sven looked up at Pewds and his tail started wagging again. "Thanks for the support, Pewds." He said and stood up again. The two left the tailor shop and went down to the ocean to eat their chicken wings. Pewds chomped down in his first wing with a couple of bites and was so happy to get something good for dinner.   
Sven did the same thing, he just ate the whole chicken wing on one bite. "I've got some good cooks, don't I?" Asked Sven, licking his lips free from chicken juices. Pewds nodded with his mouth full of chicken, to show that agreed with Sven about the cooks being excellent. "Good. Well, we gotta head back to my headquarters. It's gonna get dark and just because I've won the war, the monsters won't stop attacking our world." Sven said, packing the rest of his food and left the spot he and Pewds were sitting on. Pewds sat and admired the view for a moment, before a familiar face appeared in the water. No way... Could it really be?

"Podsiepie?? My homie, my dude and my bro! What the heck is up bro?" Said the creature in the water. It was... "VIRGIN TOAD!" Screamed Pewds in joy and jumped into the water to embrace the animal. VT hugged him back. "What happened, man? You literally just left without a word!" He said with an upset expression. Pewds sighed. "I'm sorry, Virgin Toad. I just got to finally take a break and-" But before Pewds could say another word, VT spoke up angrily. "Dude, everything's gone to shit ever since you left. Of all of your pets, Flip Flop and I are the only ones that haven't been captured and imprisoned!"

Pewds didn't know what to say. "Why are you saying that as if it was a bad thing? Sven is both feeding the others and giving them water so they won't die." He mumbled nervously. VT looked at him with angry eyes. "I doubt that the others are even in the slightest satisfied with this whole situation. Go find them, man. They'll explain what's been goin' down since you left." VT said and swam away.

A loud bark could be heard in the distance. "C'mon, Pewds! We gotta head back!" Sven shouted about 30 meters away from Pewds. "One moment!" He said before waking up his legs and ran after Sven. They reached the headquarters before it got too dark. Sven followed with Pewds to his bedroom to tuck him in. "I'll be tucking you in the first night, Pewds. Tomorrow, you'll get to do that yourself." He said and waited for Pewds to unlock the door.

When they entered the room. Sven covered the windows and turned on a lamp. "Any requests for breakfast tomorrow? I'm recommending some coffee and cheese sandwiches. How does that sound?" Sven asked with a smile. Pewds was getting ready to go to sleep while Sven was talking to him. "Uhh... that sounds great." He mumbled and laid down on the mattress. Sven ran to his side and looked at him from there. "Tomorrow, I'm planning that we go and get your new uniform, and then we'll get you a cool throne there's next to mine." Sven said with a huge smile. Pewds got into a more comfortable position in the bed with a satisfied smile.

"Goodnight, Pewds!" Sven said and gave his master a small lick on the cheek before he went over to the door and closed it behind him. That night, Pewds dreamed of the old days, when he was out fooling around and not really doing anything serious on his Minecraft server. He was dreaming about his other pets too. Joergen, Bengt, Ulla Britta, Feigii, Virgin Turtle, Flip Flip... he wondered what they were doing.


	5. "It's Called Being Fabulous! :D"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewdiepie and Sven go out to see if the uniform is done.

It was early morning, and the smell of freshly cooked chicken filled the hallways and staircases. Pewds woke up just from that fresh smell. He jumped out of his bed, collected some tools and equipment from his chests and went down the stairs, happily imagining the taste of that juicy chicken. He opened the door to the dining hall and sniffed the air. At the other end of the table, sat Sven in his seat with his own plate with freshly cooked chicken on it. "Good morning, Pewds! have a seat! Before the chicken gets cold." He said, patting the table with his paw. Pewds walked towards the table and took a seat.

"How did you sleep?" Sven asked with a smile and wagging tail. Pewds started cutting in his chicken before he answered the question. "Really good. The room you've gotten me is amazing." He said and took a bite. Sven looked towards a pair of guards and nodded to them. They saluted by raising their left knuckle in the air and walked off. Pewds looked up. "What was that?" He asked.

Sven looked over at Pewds again. "The fist thing? That's just a Brofist, the salute of Broland, kinda like the heil thingy? But this is COMPLETELY different! We aren't racists like those nasty nazi pigs out there! The Brofist is a symbol of love for the nation of Broland, not like, y'know, that." Sven shouted across the table.

Pewds just laughed that off and started eating his chicken and drinking his cup of hot G-fuel. Sven sat and started at Pewds while he was eating. "Pewds?" Sven asked, leaning over the table. Pewds looked up. "Yeah?"

Sven tilted his head to the side. "You look... uncomfortable. Are you sure that you slept well?" He asked with a worried expression. Pewds mostly wanted to lie, but he couldn't just keep it up forever. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Pewds asked, finishing his last wing. Sven sighed. "I don't know... I just want you to feel comfortable and happy here in our Broland. I've really missed you..." Sven said and sat back on his chair. "You see... the other pets, they..." Sven began saying, but shook his head and smiled. 

He pushed his plate away from him. "Nothing. let's get out of here and see if the tailor has finished your suit!" Sven said and got down from the chair. Pewds nodded and got up from his seat after he bottomed his cup of G-fuel. They went out of the giant house and down to the tailor. Pewds knocked on the door, right before Sven kicked it in. "IS the suit ready yet??" Sven shouted.

The tailor jumped with a scream up from his chair and bowed to Sven and Pewds. "I-I finished it last night, sir! I put on the medals and made you a hat! A cool hat!" The tailor said, got up from the floor and showed off the mannequin that was wearing the suit. Pewds looked at it with huge eyes. It was magnificent! 

Sven walked up to it and touched the fabric. "And it's imported DIRECTLY from that far away village in the desert that I told you about?" Sven asked, raising an eyebrow at the tailor. He nodded aggressively. "Yes, my lord, DIRECTLY from that village. And it's exactly that kind of lapis lazuli blue that you wanted! and the metals are dug up by hand from FAR under the soil!" The tailor said, gasping for air out nervousness. Sven nodded approvingly and looked up at Pewds. "Isn't this EXACTLY what you wanted?" He asked with a smile.

Pewds couldn't help himself. He snatched the outfit off the mannequin, went to the dressing room and changed right away. When he came out again, he truly looked like a powerful leader. Sven clapped his paws together. "How is it?" Sven asked. Pewds felt the fabric and walked around a bit in it.

He nodded with a big smile. "It's PERFECT! The color is amazing, it's the perfect size and I even FEEL like a leader while wearing this." Pewds said, looking at himself in the mirror. What Pewds didn't notice was that Sven walked up to the tailor and clapped him on the shoulder while whispering, "Well done. I'll let you live." to him. 

After Pewds had checked himself out in the mirror, he embraced to tailor. "It couldn't be more perfect! Thank you so much!" He said out of joy. The tailor patted Pewds on the back, to show that he could let go now. Pewds let go and looked down at Sven. "The other pets will love this suit! Let's go and-" Pewds said, but got interrupted by Sven, who covered his mouth with his paws. "TONIGHT! We'll go visit them tonight!" He said, and removed the paws. Pewds sighed with a sad expression. "They must miss me so much... please? I want to see them." Pewds said, with puppy eyes. 

Sven didn't give an answer right away, but sighed at last. "... Okay. You can see them. But not alone! I'll give you one of my guards to protect you down there! Most prisoners down there aren't nice people." Sven said and walked to the door. "Come on." Sven demanded and walked outside. Pewds stood still for a moment. 

The tailor looked up at Pewds. "Mister Pewdiepie?" He asked nervously. Pewds smiled at him. "Yes?" The tailor looked down for a moment without saying anything, but shortly after looked up at him. "I haven't been given a compliment ever since you left, mister Pewdiepie. I would like to thank you for that."

The tailor pulled out a handfull of gemstones from his pocket and handed them to Pewds. There were emerald, diamonds, a pair of ender pearls, some lapis lazuli and other elements. Pewds happily accepted them. "Thanks! I'll take good care of these." He said and put the gems in his pocket and ran to the door. Sven sat and was waiting for him the entire time. "What happened? Did the tailor attempt to block your way?" Sven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pewds shook his head. "Nah, I just looked around at the many thing there were in there. That tailor sure has some skill." Pewds said with a smile. Sven nodded. "Indeed. I do only grab the best of the best after all." He said and walked towards the water. Pewds followed him. Sven pointed at what was left of Pewds' little corner of Broland. "See? That's where your old home was." Sven said with a smile. Pewds nodded. "Yeah, that sure is where it all started." He mumbled quietly.

Sven looked up at Pewds and clapped him on the leg with a paw. "Hey. It's okay. Let's only look forward from now on, okay? Now we'll be ruling this Broland like a pair of kings, okay? Brofist?" Sven said and held out his paw, trying to make it look like a knuckle. Pewds sighed and returned the brofist.

They finished it off with an explosion. "Good! Let's go home and officially make you the new second ruler!" Sven said and ran towards his giant home. Pewds was about to follow him, but a voice could be heard behind him. "Podsiepie!"

It was Virgin Toad. He had his head sticking out from the water. Pewds looked down in surprise. "V.T.? How's it going, bro?" He asked with a smile. Virgin turtle shook his head. "Please, listen to me! Sven is not who you think he is! He's, well, nuts!" V.T. shouted. Pewds nodded. "I've noticed that, but he's also the cutest wolf in the world and I just CAN'T say no to that face." Pewds said with sparkles in his eyes.

V.T. face palmed. "There's no room for cute wolves! This is serious! All lives here in Broland are on the line! Do you have even the slightest of an idea of how many people AND animals Sven has killed??" V.T. shouted angrily. Pewds shrugged, right before he got called after. "Pewds! Hurry up!" Pewds got up from the ground and looked towards Sven. "Just a second!" He shouted and looked back at V.T. with a smirk. "I'll come back tonight. See ya, Virgin Toad." He whispered and walked off. 

V.T. sighed with disappointment. "Dammit. This guy truly doesn't see what kind of person Sven is." He mumbled before turning around in the water, and swam away from the area.


	6. The Inauguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewdiepie officially becomes the second leader of Broland, and the other pets are still waiting for him to come and save them

Sven was running towards a guard at a high level of speed. "Gather every person in Broland this evening! Tonight, we'll crown Pewdiepie as the second leader of this land!" He howled to the guard, who raised a brofist at the wolf and ran off. Sven smiled and ran to the kitchen to command the cook to make his most amazing snacks that evening, since a big party will be thrown.

After that, Sven went over to the underground prison to let the other pets know about the party. He went over to the cell and barked at the cell. Bengt jumped up in shock and hid behind Ulla Britta. "What do you want?" The cat asked in annoyance.

Sven laughed. "Oh, I just wanted to notify you all about this little event there will be going on tonight." He said happily. Joergen stood up. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily. Sven chuckled and sat down. "You see, Pewds has agreed to be crowned as ruler of Broland with MOI by his side. Isn't that wonderful?" He asked with a wagging tail. Bengt gasped in shock. "Oh no! That means he's totally into destroying this world once and for all!" He cried out. Ulla Britta hissed at Sven.  
"Pewdiepie would NEVER agree to destroy this world. He's a good man!" She shouted. Joergen nodded. "Exactly! Just give up, Sven. When he's come down here and seen what you've done to his other pets, he will take the throne from you for good." He said. Sven smiled. "That's where you're wrong, Joergen. I..."

Sven paused. He wasn't sure of what exactly he should do with the other pets. Pewds already knew that they were there, so he couldn't just kill them off like he did with his son. Perhaps...

"I will make sure that Pewdiepie forgets about ALL of you. Even you, Bengt." Sven said with a smug expression. Bengt squeaked nervously and hid behind Ulla Britta. Feigii looked up at Sven. "And how exactly are you gonna do that? He loves us all." He said with a curious look.

Sven chuckled. "It's rather simple. I've corrupted his mind once before, so why wouldn't I be able to now?" Sven asked and turned around. "Now, I will be off. Have a good night's sleep." He said and walked away from the cell where the other pets were. Joregen shouted at him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going??" He shouted angrily. Sven stopped up. He turned around and stared at Joergen. "What is it?"

Joergen went quiet for a moment. "... I don't... I doubt that Pewds will forget us completely. We've been through so much with him." Joergen mumbled. Sven smiled. "I admit, it won't be easy, but I can and I WILL remove any trace of Joergen, Feigii, Bengt and Ulla Britta in his head. I promise." Sven said and continued walking away from the cell. "... We'll see. "Joergen said and sat on the ground, trying to fall asleep.

Pewdiepie was checking himself out in the mirror. Gosh, his new uniform was absoultely amazing. It was all of his favorite colors, blue and yellow. It truly resembled himself. He could suddenly hear a lot of noise from outside of his window. He went over to see what the fuzz was all about.

The whole ground was filled up with villagers. Many dressed in some nice and fancy outfits. Strange. What was the occasion? Suddenly the door got kicked open. It was Sven. "Pewds! Today is the day! Brush your hair and come down!" Sven said happily and picked up a brush from the table, so he could brush Pewdiepie's hair with it. Pewds was confused. He didn't understand what was going on. "What's happening?" He asked, trying not to move too much. Sven stopped brushing Pewds's hair and then sprayed some colon on him. "It's some kind of coronation ceremony we'll be having tonight, and you're the guest of honor!" Sven said and put down the cologne. He checked him out for a second. "Hmm... lookin' good! Lets get out there!" He said and pushed Pewds over to the door. "Will my pets be allowed to leave that prison to see me?"

Sven didn't answer the question. After some pushing, they reached the gigantic balcony where the people of Broland would see Pewdiepie becoming second ruler of their land. Sven stopped up and looked up at Pewds with a serious glare.

"This is your big moment, Pewds. At this very moment, a HUGE amount of people is out there and all of them are expecting you. You will go out there with me, and look as 'leader-like' as possible." Sven commanded and was about to open the door. Pewds took a very deep breath, and stood up straight. "I'm ready." He said and nodded down at Sven. He opened the door and walked out on the balcony with him.

the crowd was in fact gigantic. No way they all were Broland citizens. They were all shouting and holding up their clenched fists. Sven jumped up on the balcony edge and was handed a megaphone by a villager. Sven cleared his troat and spoke.

"All citizens of our beloved Broland! We are all gathered here for most likely the greatest celebration we have ever had here in history. Our old ruler, Pewdiepie, has returned, and tonight, we will be make him the official second leader of Broland. Let Pewdiepie and I know how much you love to have him as your second leader!"

Sven stopped speaking into the megaphone and looked down at the people. They were all raising their fists, and punching the air, while repeating the word 'brofist' over and over again. Pewds was overwhelmed by the view. Though, he still couldn't see his other pets in the crowd. Guess he wasn't going to see them that night. Sven raised his paw in the air and everyone were cheering. Pewds saw how Sven was looking him, like he was expecting him to raise his own fist as well.

Pewds sighed and raised his fist in the air. The citizens were screaming even louder than before. Sven gave Pewds a few pats on the back with a wagging tail. He could sort of see the appeal of this extreme power? Though it still really wasn't anything for him. 

He looked at Sven, who was still holding up the paw, shouting 'brofist' repeatably with the crowd. In the end, Pewds decided to shout brofist and punch the air with his knuckle. It felt... kinda good? The feeling of togetherness with an entire nation, as if they were all one.

"LONG LIVE DICTATOR PEWDIEPIE! LONG LIVE DICTATOR SVEN!" The crowd started shouting. Sven lowered his paw and looking down and the cheering citizens, who were repeating the same phrase again and again. Pewds also lowered his knuckle, and looked at the crowd together with the his wolf. "beautiful view, right?" Sven asked. Pewds nodded slowly. "I... I guess?" He said shrugging. Sven's tail wagged again. "The party itself will begin in about 10 minutes. Shall we go?" Sven asked and jumped down from the balcony.

Pewds shrugged again. "Sounds good to me." He said and opened the door so they could get inside again. They walked down the corridors, towards the perhaps biggest room in the whole building.

"The party room is right in there. In about 5 minutes, this door will open up and we'll be partying like crazy." Sven said and sat down on the floor with a smile. Pewds sat down next to the wolf. "Will there be room for everyone in there?" He asked. 

Sven tilted his head at Pewds. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Like, will there be enough room for those people out there?" He explained with a smile. Sven started laughing. "You mean those peasants out there? Oh my Water Sheep, have you lost your mind? They're not gonna party with us!" He said and got up from the ground, right before the door opened up.


	7. Music, Booze and Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewds and Sven celebrate a party of two after the inauguration, and Sven is convinced that Pewds will enjoy ruling Broland with him

Bright, colorful lights were everywhere. The bass from the music tickled Pewds's ears. There were all kinds of snacks. Huge amounts of booze. Everything looked amazing. Sven walked inside. "C'mon, Pewds! Let's dance!" He said and ran to the dance floor.

Pewds walked inside with a very surprised look. It's technically not a party if there are only two guests, right? Sven noticed that Pewds wasn't behind him. He walked over to him and barked. "Hey! Pewds! You okay?" He asked. Pewds didn't answer right away. "... I'm fine, I just... why aren't there any other guests?"

Sven chuckled. "Because we're the rulers, and they're the peasants. We aren't supposed to make them feel like they are anything special, because if they feel better than they are, they'll get the idea of overthro-" Sven paused and cleared his throat. "They'll want to join in on our super awesome exclusive fun. We don't have enough snacks anyway." He said and walked over to the drinks table. He grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down on the ground.

"You see, Pewds. Being a leader might seem tough in the beginning, but in a week, you'll be completely used to this. Trust me." He said and sipped from his beer. Pewds wasn't really sure of that. Though, he did like the thought of not having to fight raiders alone anymore, now that he had an entire army. He shrugged with a smile and picked out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a cup of it.

"I guess you're right. I just have to wait and see." Pewds had a sip of his whiskey and checked out the rest of the room. "Hey, Sven?" He asked. Sven looked up at Pewds after having another sip from his beer. "Yeah?"

Pewds pointed over at a corner of the room. "There's a guy over there at the corner. He's holding a six-pack of cola cans." He said. Sven stood up right away and let out a ragefilled bark. The person who was hiding attempted to run, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the teeth of the wolf. He person got bitten in the ankle and they fell to the floor. "TRYING TO STEAL FROM THE RULERS??" Sven asked loudly. The person was shaking in fear and the pain from the bite.

"O-of course not! I-I-I noticed that you were missing the last sodas that you ordered, s-so I wanted t-t-to place it on the table witho-out you two noticing! I swear!" The person cried out. Sven didn't seem less furious. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER THIS ROOM BEFORE THE PARTY IS OVER, AND YOU KNOW THAT! GET OUT! NOW!"

Sven growled at the person, how immediately stood up, and left the room as fast as he could, without falling on the hurt leg. Sven huffed when the small door he came from was closed. Pewds stood there in complete shock. Sven turned his face back at him with a smile. "Sorry about that. My guards can be SO unreliable at times. Now. let's dance to the next song!" Sven said and bottomed his beer bottle before running out on the dance floor. Pewds let out a sigh of relief, thanking the lords that his dog didn't downright kill the guy on the spot.

.  
.  
.

After a ton of dancing and drinking, the two rulers of Broland realized that the sun was slowly rising outside. Sven yawned loudly as they left the party room. Pewds was absolutely destroyed. He was ready to hit the sheets at that very moment. "I think I'll head off to bed now, Sven. See you tomorrow afternoon." He said and walked upstairs, to his bedroom. Sven waved at him, wishing him goodnight. After that, Sven went over to the prison door, to let the pets know that Pewds is starting to forget about them.

He walked down to the underground prison and walked towards the cell that the pets were trapped in. "Good morning, guys." Sven said with a laugh. The other pets were asleep, except for Ulla Britta, who was licking her own paws. She looked up in surprise. "Sven? What are you doing up so late?" She asked, before smelling the air and made a disgusted expression. "Oh goodness, have you been drinking?"

Sven chuckled. "You guys are so sure that Pewds won't forget you, riiiiight?" He asked before laying down on the ground. Ulla Britta nodded. "We KNOW that he won't forget us, thank you. And please come back tomorrow, I need my kitty sleep." She said in annoyance and stretched out. Sven rolled his eyes, looking almost as annoyed as Ulla Britta. "Ughhh, I'm here to tell you that he's slowly forget you all!" He shouted.

That woke up Bengt, who was chewing a bit on a piece of pork in his sleep. "Wh-who's there?" He asked nervously. Ulla Britta went down to him and sat next to him. "It's Sven. He's speaking some drunken nonsense, about how Pewdiepie is slowly forget about us, but that's a lie! Pewdiepie wouldn't do that!" She said, glaring angrily at Sven. He laughed. "You don't know him like I do, Ulla Britta. He might love us all, but not equally. I have a very special place in both his heart and mind. He wouldn't forget about me, ever! He will never see you guys again! Broland will be ours forever!" Sven laughed loudly like a maniac.

"I doubt that, Sven."

Sven looked up at Joergen, who also had woken up by the talking. "How can you be so sure, Joergen #3?" He asked with annoyance. Joergen stood up straight. "Because in stories like this, the hero, that will be Pewds, has to notice his own oblivious behavior, and realize what you, Sven, the villain in this story, is actually trying to do. But to do that, Pewds has to go and find us, the friends of the hero, to convince him that he's being a dumbass and that he has to stop this entire thing. And after we all team up to defeat, he has to do that one way or another, by force or friendship. It's one of those, but I'm not really sure how this one will end." Joergen finished with an inhale and exhale.

Ulla Britta and Sven were staring at Joergen with confused expressions. "What? We're clearly in that sort of anime situation." Joergen said and laid down again. Sven shrugged.

"Whatever you say, big guy. But I'm convinced that Pewds would rather stay with me and rule Broland while drinking scotch and reading philosophy books." Sven said and stood up on his legs again. "Well, I'll head to bed now, guys. Really, though, it's cute that you all haven't given up yet. Really makes everything a lot more interesting. Goodnight, forgotten pets!" He said and walked away from the cell.

Joergen groaned and rested his head on the floor. Bengt squeaked in fear. "P-P-Pewds won't forget all about us, will he?" He asked Ulla Britta. She shook her head nervously. "I... I'm sure he won't. Joergen?" She asked towards the horse, who was trying to sleep. "Yes, Smitta?" He asked. Ulla Britta sighed.

"All that stuff about the situation we're in, does that really convince you that Pewdiepie will come and save not only us, but all of Broland?" She asked with an annoyed expression, Joergen nodded. "There's no way that anything but what I said would happen." He said and fell asleep. Ulla Britta shouted. "WHY?" And this time it was Bengt who spoke up. "Because Pewds likes anime. Please fall asleep now." He said and nuzzled closer to Ulla Britta.

She looked at him in surprise, before relaxing as she was ready to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Bengt." She said quietly. Bengt replied. "Goodnight, mom." He mumbled, not noticing what he had just said right away. Then he opened up his eyes in shock. "ULLA BRITTA! I MEANT ULLA BRITTA!" He screamed way too loudly. Almost the entire underground prison had the woken up by the sudden shouting. He looked around in shock, and realized that teh inmates had woken up by his yelling. "I-I'm sorry!"

Ulla Britta placed a paw on Bengt's head. "It's soon morning anyway, Bengt. Don't worry about it." She said and and forced him to lay down on his stomach again. "And I don't mind being your mom." She said and fell asleep right after saying so. Bengt sighed in relief and fell after a few minutes, fell asleep next to Ulla Britta.


End file.
